1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a registration program, a collation program, an extraction method and an extraction program that can suitably be applied to biometric authentications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Authentication apparatus for typically managing a plurality of fingerprints as biometric identification information and collating the fingerprint of the subject of authentication within the plurality of fingerprints to judge if the subject is the registered person or not have been proposed for the purpose of biometrics authentications (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-162722).